Whisphers in the Dark
by What-Happens
Summary: After Kyoto, things aren't well. Terror of the heart and the mind of the crazy doctor, dreams of nightmares. These series of events follow what deadly sins and corrupting images posses Hisoka and the struggle to carry on. bad summary, forgive me


****

To the Reader: Thank you for the reviews and reading the Prologue.

Disclaimer: Not only do I not own the Character, but also I forgot to mention that the definitions/thesaurus/antonym are Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2004 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.

Thank you, here is chapter one.

Chapter One:

****

Accidents: 1. chance: the way things happen without any planning, apparent cause, or deliberate intent two. Mishap: an unplanned and unfortunate event that results in damage, injury, or upset of some kind

- Thesaurus - chance, coincidence, fortune, fate, collision, bump, smash

- Antonym - design, on purpose

Everything was beautiful here, even when it rained. The black clouds surrounded the land like swerving vortex of rain and thunder and lightening. It was almost like a song, a loud and thunderous song. Nature, weather, was a melody. It consisted of harmonies, of notes and tunes, of cords and rhythms. It consisted of everything beautiful just as a song should. However, sometimes notes were massacred, as if someone ran a machete through all the half notes and quarter notes, not thinking anything of it. As if someone lit them on fire and not even this thunderous rainstorm could diminish the combustion.

Nevertheless, no one had killed the music, for it was still playing.

" I love the rain, don't you Bon?" Hisoka had noticed, even though he had told Tsuzuki last night about his scars, he had only really confined himself with Watari. He did not want to loose what he had with Tsuzuki for --whatever it was-- the bond he shared with him was much stronger then anything he and Watari could form.

" I hate the rain," Terazuma mumbled, the three of them were early for a meeting Konoe had set up with everyone. The three of them didn't really have anything to do, but to wait. The meeting would start in a half an hour. Terazuma pulled out a cigarette and lit the bud on fire, " I'd rather much have a forest fire then a bloody rainstorm."

" That's a little…" Hisoka paused, " …destructive of you to say," Terazuma shrugged.

" I don't like the water, I don't like wetness, and I'd rather burn to death then…" Terazuma sighed, shaking his head and clearing his throat, "I mean come on, who would want to transform into some ass-ugly beast every time they'd take a shower?" he gave a halfhearted laugh. Hisoka gave him a skeptical look. It was rare to see Terazuma laugh at himself and not at someone else; he would have to ask Watari about that later. It wasn't long until Watari started to hum to himself to drown out the awkward lull.

" Do you guys know what thing meeting is about?" Hisoka asked while looking at the clock, _twenty more minuets…then again, not everyone shows up on time, he blushed thinking of Tsuzuki as 'everyone'._

" Not a clue," Watari shrugged.

" If I knew I probably wouldn't even show up to this thing," Terazuma rubbed his temples, " I can already feel the splitting headache coming on… 'Why are you always late Tsuzuki!?" Terazuma closed his eyes mocking Konoe with a deep heavy voice, " 'B-But Konoe!'" His voice went ridiculously high for Tsuzuki's voice, " 'I really, really, really, _really_ wanted to get this cake that was a complete waste of money!'… 'Tsuzuki you slacker, look what you've done, you're holding you our meeting! And that cake is coming out of your paycheck!'… 'B-But Konoe!' … 'And you have to share it!'… 'Waaaa?! But Konoe!'…," Terazuma shock his head and sighed exaggeratedly, " You can't tell me I'm the only one who feels this way… and this has been happening since I've got here! It never ends; I think Chief should just give on him. Tsuzuki's never going to learn and he's never going to be on time."

" I beg to differ," The three of them turned to the door to see Tsuzuki, now ten minutes early to a meeting. He was wearing a charming smile and his normal blue suit. As if nothing was strange, he sat down next to Hisoka.

" What are you doing here you oaf!!" Terazuma shouted his face completely shocked.

" I'm not an oaf!" Tsuzuki retorted, " We're having a meeting in ten minutes! Duh!"

" But you're _always_ late!" Terazuma complained.

" What's the occasion?" Watari asked.

" My, my, I must seize the day," Tatsumi walked in and walked up to Tsuzuki, " when Tsuzuki actually shows up on time for a meeting,…well aren't you being responsible " Tatsumi smoothed Tsuzuki's hair back affectionately, Watari saw this, " What's the occasion, indeed?" Tatsumi sat across from Tsuzuki next to Watari.

" It's the rain!" Terazuma exclaimed, " The weather's gone to his head, that's the only explanation," Terazuma folded his arms satisfied with his bogus explanation.

" No reason, just felt like being on time," Tsuzuki looked down at Hisoka to see his reaction, but none came his way. Tsuzuki frowned, in truth he wanted Hisoka to react, for when they talked last night, Hisoka was blunt and unmoved. Tsuzuki expected Hisoka to get mad or possibly cry, from what Watari told him, Hisoka was in tears at the hospital. He was slightly offended that Hisoka was so emotional to Watari and not to him; he was his partner after all.

" The meeting will commence as soon as Tsuzuki gets--," Konoe cut himself short when he saw Tsuzuki sitting in his seat with a playful ha-ha-I'm-on-time look. Konoe decided to take no note of it. He cleared his voice, " Well since everyone's here, let the meeting--"

" We've got five minuets," Terazuma interrupted, " Wakaba isn't here yet,"

It wasn't long until Wakaba showed up, what was long was anticipation for what was to happen. What was this meeting really about? Konoe had a grave look upon his face; the last time he looked like this during a meeting was for the 'Vampire Case'. The thunder crashed against each other and lightening lit up the sky, everything in nature was beautiful, except for the nature of this case.

" Alright, listen up," Hisoka had not known why he had said that because everyone was quiet, it wasn't as if he had to settle them down. Konoe cracked his knuckles subconsciously, " There's been serious accidents--"

" Murders, sir," Tsuzuki said quietly, " murders and accidents are two different things," Tsuzuki could see Hisoka look up at him out of the corner of his eye.

" Murders," Konoe corrected himself, " There's been serious occurring all over Japan, but they all relate to one another…now I don't know if it's because of the time of year or what… but they all seem to be linked by the American tradition-- Halloween."

" Eh, I don't know Chief, Halloween's becoming more popular nowadays…," Terazuma added, " Say, has there been any murders in the Chūgoku division?"

" No--"

" Well then why the hell am I here?!" Terazuma stood up with his arms spread apart.

" You know, Terazuma, you seem to be doing a lot of yelling today, perhaps you give yourself headaches," Watari commented.

" Oh shut up Einstein!"

" I'll take that as a compliment."

" You're here Terazuma," Konoe slammed his hands on the table, he pointed a finger at him, " Because I pay you!!" Terazuma blinked at him, " Now sit down," Terazuma sat down, Wakaba giggled at him and he stuck his tongue out at her.

" Now," Konoe straightened his tie, " They are all related to each other by all the kids--"

" Kids?" Tsuzuki interrupted again.

" Ages nine to twelve so it seems," Konoe said sadly, " well, they all are dressed in costumes; there have been a total of four victims…" Konoe got up and shut the blinds and turned on the projector, " The first one was a girl named Yamasaki Chika, she was found in the Nagasaki region in the middle of a park by her home town," An image showed a girl with long flowing brown hair in pigtails, she had periwinkle eyes. She was dressed in a clown costume, which was stabbed several times, red consumed the area, and "…she was nine years old. She a week ago at nine o'clock in the morning… The next one was another girl Hotaru Tanaka, she was found in the Henjoucho region in, again, in her local park by her house." An image appeared of a girl, this time with red short hair, she was dressed as a ballerina, her neck had imprints of barbed wire, "…she was twelve…she died four days ago at nine thirty-two in the morning. The third victim was a boy who was named Mayu Yoshiyuki , he died in the Henjoucho as well in the same park Hotaru died," An image of a boy with dark brown hair showed up, he was dressed as a fireman, there were bullet holes through his outfit. "…he was nine years old, he died at ten twelve p.m., three days ago…," Konoe sighed, " The last victim was a girl named Katsu Rikako, and she was found in the Nagasaki region and was found in the same park Yamasaki Chika was…" An image of a girl with black hair was showed, she was dressed up as a black cat, there was a large cut on her throat, " she was eleven…. She died two days ago at twelve twenty-three a.m."

The room was silent, nobody said anything. Konoe raised the blinds and turned off the projector.

" Both of the nine year olds, Yamasaki Chika and Mayu Yoshiyuki , were raped…sodomy…" Konoe stated gravely. There was a lull before Konoe spoke up again, " Since both of these acci--murders have been taken in the Nagasaki and Henjoucho regions, Watari, Tatsumi, Tsuzuki, and Hisoka, this is your job…Terazuma and Wakaba will be your back up and," Konoe spoke to Terazuma and Wakaba, " I want to you two give me a list of all the parks in Chūgoku division and to moderate all of them…"

" Speaking of parks sir, what are the park the children were found?" Tatsumi asked seriously.

" Of course, very sorry……for Nagasaki it was in the Sakikata-Koen Park… and for Henjoucho the park was the Ritsurin-Koen Park." Konoe rubbed his face, " I had already set up hotel rooms, I figured it would be best if you were separated, so Hisoka and Tsuzuki you will stay in Nagasaki, keep you eye on Hirado and Watari and Tatsumi keep you eye on Osaka," The six of them mumbled a their 'yes chief' or 'yes Konoe'.

" Oh and one more thing," He handed a cell phone to Tatsumi and one to Hisoka, " These will allowed you to keep in touch, My, Terazuma's and Wakaba's numbers are listed on there. These phones will erase your calling history and lines cannot be traced, no matter what, they have limited minutes so only use them for emergencies…"

" Hey how come you gave the phone to Hisoka and not me?" Tsuzuki snatched it out of Hisoka's hands, " I'm the adult here after all."

" Hey give it back, Konoe gave it to me!" A reaction, that's what Tsuzuki wanted.

" If you can get it," Tsuzuki raised his arm as high as he could, standing on the tips of his toes.

" Ugh! Baka, give it back!" Hisoka reached. Watari was leaning against the wall smiling; things were getting back to normal. Watari's eyes locked with Tatsumi's they both though the same thing, everything was going to be fine.

****

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The real world is vastly different from then the realm of the dead. The smell, the sights, every color is brighter and air seems cleaner. Tsuzuki, no matter how long he had worked as a shinigami, he still wasn't completely adjusted to the fakeness of realm of the dead.

However even though Tsuzuki was happy that he was out in the real world, his still felt dampen. He had thought that things were going alright for he and Hisoka, but the boy wouldn't even walk next to him, Tsuzuki would glance over his shoulder and the boy would be a few passes behind him looking at the phone Konoe gave them intensely. Tsuzuki didn't want to ask why, he didn't really want to know.

" Hey, Hisoka?" Hisoka halted after hearing his name. Tsuzuki casually stopped and turned to the blond boy, " Are you keeping up on the directions?" Hisoka rubbed the phone with his thumb and placed it in his jean jacket pocket; he then pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper out of his back pocket. His green eyes diligently looked over the words.

" We still have a ways to go," Hisoka put the paper back in his pocket. Tsuzuki watch the boy pull the phone out of his jean jacket. Hisoka put his arms at his side, rubbing the phone with his thumb. Tsuzuki blinked, abruptly turned around and started walking. He was startled by Hisoka's nearly meaningless actions, but the small strokes of his thumb reminded Tsuzuki intensely of Muraki's fingers to the wine glass. Tsuzuki shook his head, Hisoka would never make a sexual reference purposely, unlike Muraki.

Muraki had been subconsciously in his mind ever since yesterday's meeting, Tsuzuki couldn't help but think Muraki was behind it all. He talked told Tatsumi about the matter and Tatsumi said that they should all solve the case with an opened mind, that we shouldn't just to conclusions. Tsuzuki knew he was right, they shouldn't automatically assume it was Muraki. Tsuzuki didn't want to become paranoid about Muraki if they didn't have any evidence on him.

Tsuzuki had started to slowly slow down his pass to meet with Hisoka. The boy was too concentrated on his shoes to notice anything at the moment, " So Hisoka, did you ever celebrated Halloween?" Hisoka gasped and blushed, not realizing how close he was to Tsuzuki.

" No."

" Me neither, it seems like fun though, huh? If we solve this case before the thirtieth, we should have a Halloween party, dress up, play games and stuff, wouldn't that be fun?" Tsuzuki gave him smile but then slummed when Hisoka just shrugged the idea off. There was a pause before Tsuzuki started laughing. Hisoka just gave him a look.

" Would it be funny if we all dressed up as each other?!" There was slight color in Tsuzuki's cheeks from laughing, his laughter died down when he noticed Hisoka wasn't laughing, " Well it would be easy being you! All someone has to do is sulk around and be socially inept."

Silence.

" Who would you want to be, Hisoka? I think you should--"

" Stop," Hisoka glared at him, " Don't think I don't know what you're trying to accomplish here, I get it, okay… just leave me alone," Hisoka jogged a few good passes ahead of him, but just enough for Tsuzuki to still see him.

Tsuzuki sighed, he didn't know what to do with the boy, ever time Tsuzuki would take a step closer to him it was as if Hisoka took two steps away. Tsuzuki rubbed his face trying to wipe away the stress, it was a painful job they had to do and the troubling relationship that was going on between them was not going to help the matter. Tsuzuki looked up at the sky and he wondered if God was looking down at him, he was wondering if God was going to help, or send help, or give him an opportunity to make things right.

Looking back at Hisoka he had noticed the boy was talking on the cell phone. Tsuzuki tensed, Hisoka knew they had limited minutes, but instead of running up to Hisoka to tell him to get off the phone, he watched him. Tsuzuki liked his lips feeling the seconds go by, who was he talking to? Terazuma? No. Wakaba? No. Konoe? No…Watari and Tatsumi? Possibly. Tsuzuki gulped. He wanted Hisoka to come to _him_ and talk to _him_, so they could work out _their_ problems, Tsuzuki didn't want a third party.

Hisoka turned his head slightly and their eyes locked for a second, Hisoka said something on the phone and he hung up. Hisoka waited for Tsuzuki to come to him and when he got there Tsuzuki looked angry.

" Who was that?" He said a bit more irritably then he should have.

" Tatsumi called," Hisoka said casually, " He was reminding us not to spend over our budget."

" Oh…," Tsuzuki didn't believe him, he wanted to, but couldn't. There was something in Hisoka's eyes that made Tsuzuki feel like he was lying and he hated the feeling.

It wasn't long after that when they got to their hotel room, it was small and only had one bed. Although it did have a sofa and a small coffee table. The sofa had vertical blue and yellow strips with a plastic covering, for whatever reason, over it. The table was round and had vase in the center of it, but there were dead flowers in it. The room had wooden walls that ran in a vertical manner. The floor was also wooden and had horizontal pattern that connected with the vertical lines on the wall. There was a average sized carpet that was rather old, it would have been a nice rug with a beautiful floral design, but it was eaten away by moths and there were many stains on it. The one bed was only big enough for one, a twins size bed with queen sized comforters. The blankets had a floral design as well but it didn't match with the carpet at all. There was a plain ceiling fan and a lamp in the corner of the room. There was also a small door that was only able to fit a toilet and a sink.

" Well…I suppose it's a step up from our last hotel room," Tsuzuki stated optimistically.

" I'll take the couch tonight," Hisoka went to the closet and pulled out a blanket.

" Oh no, it's alright, Hisoka, I'll take the--"

" Tsuzuki," Tsuzuki was suffocating from the tension in the room, he simply nodded his head. Tsuzuki scratched behind his ear and watched Hisoka lay the plain brown blanket on the couch neatly. The boy was so neat, so very précised, with everything he did. Hisoka turned around and folded his arms.

" We should go to the Sakikata-Koen Park," Tsuzuki nodded and put the key to their hotel room in his trench coat pocket.

It did not take long to get there, but as they soon realized there were cops guarding the entrance to the park, The caution yellow tape ran all around the perimeter of the park. Hisoka stepped forward and Tsuzuki grabbed his shoulder.

" What are you doing?" He then whispered, " we'll step into the alleyway and become invisible."

" I want to ask one of them something," Hisoka ran to one of the policemen before Tsuzuki could follow. Hisoka went up to one with brown hair and a thinning mustache; the man looked at Hisoka, considered the question and answered him with a stern look upon his face. Hisoka walked back trying to not look specific.

" He said there were forensics working in the park," Hisoka started walking into the alleyway, Tsuzuki shrugged and followed.

The Sakikata-Koen Park had two parts to it, one was indoor and one was outdoor, both victims; Yamasaki Chika and Katsu Rikako, were killed outside in the same place as the other. There was a tree in the middle of all the open space. Kids would play by it, carve their names into it and such. Right now, however there were no kids, only adults with frustrated and remorseful looks upon their face trying to solve this case. The two shinigami partly watched and partly looked around for themselves.

One of the girls working seemed to have been very tired, she kept yawning and rubbing her face, Hisoka wasn't the only one to noticed, the other female working placed her hand on the tired one's shoulder.

" Perhaps you should go get some rest, Tae," Tae had gasses and long black braded hair, she was very small and looked like a little kid still, " me and my brother will take it from here."

" Are you sure, Yumi?" Yumi nodded her head, her supposed brother came over and folded his arms. You could immediately tell they were twins, they both had long red hair and silver eyes, they both had an awkwardness to them, they were both scrawny and on the taller side (not quite as tall as Tsuzuki, but very close).

" Don't worry about it," The brother gave Tae a charming smile and she blushed. His sister noticed this and she gave her double a look.

" Well, okay," Her face was still slightly red, " Well," She was packing up her thing flustered and she accidentally spilled something that was in a test tube, the glass broke and shattered.

" Oh no!" she cried, her face was even more red. The brother kneeled down to help her, " My work! Oh no, the boss is going to kill me!"

" Don't worry, Tae, it was just an accident," Yumi reassured her.

" What was it?" It was obvious the man didn't really care, as he picked up the shattered piece of glass.

" I had found some blood on this leaf," She showed his a leave and part which was ripped off, " I put the part of the leaf in the test tube… there was only that leaf that had some blood on it," The man had palled slightly and cleared his throat.

" It was probably just the blood of one of the two girls," Tae sighed and nodded.

" Probably, but what if it wasn't," Their hands touched when they were picking up the broken pieces of glass, again, Tae's face turned red.

" Well, I guess we'll never know."

" To be honest," Yumi spoke up, " I don't think these nine and eleven year old girls could have injured the killer," Her brother nodded and stood up. Tae sighed.

" I guess I should go home and guess some rest," the brother reached down to help Tae up, she smiled her face beaming.

" Drive safe," the brother gave her another charming smile and Tae scurried out flustered. After a minute Yumi turned to her brother.

" What the hell is wrong with you, Yumito!?" Yumi hit her brother. Yumito raised his thin red eyebrows, " You tamper with that poor girls feelings all the time and you don't even give a shit about her!" Yumito folded his arms, there was a lull before Yumito spoke up.

" You like her, don't you?" Yumi titled her head.

" Of course I like her, she's a very nice girl," Yumito rolled his eyes.

" Well I guess we should be going too," Yumito went to his duffle bag and zipped it up, " I can't believe we over looked that leaf over there," Yumi ran a hand threw her hair.

" Well it's all over now, have you found anything new today?," Yumito shook his head.

" Nothing, do you think we should go to the Ritsurin-Koen Park?"

" Yeah we should," The two started to walk out linking arms, and bags in either hand. Tsuzuki and Hisoka stood there invisible taking in everything they had heard and saw and everything that appeared before them right now.

" I'm going to call Tatsumi," Hisoka pulled out his cell phone, Tsuzuki didn't argue.

" Hello?" Hisoka heard Watari's voice.

" Hi, it's me, Hisoka."

" What's wrong bon? Everything alright with you and Tsuzuki?"

" Listen," Hisoka didn't want to answer the question with Tsuzuki right there, " We're at the Sakikata-Koen Park, me and Tsuzuki just found these suspicious looking twins, both redheads and silver eyes, they said that they were going to the Ritsurin-Koen Park. Their names are Yumi and Yumito."

" Had they said anything funny?" Hisoka told Watari about the leaf incident and what they said about it after Tae left.

" 'Well it's all over now', that's kind of weird," Watari commented.

" Just thought I should let you know."

" Hey, bon, I'll have Konoe grant us more minutes, you know, if need--"

" It's okay Watari, I have to go."

" Well okay, bye Bon, tell Tsuzuki I said hello."

" Bye."

The two of them walked out of the park and back into the alleyway were they became visible again. Tsuzuki stared down at Hisoka, " You want to get something to eat?" It was near five o'clock.

" I'm not that hungry," Hisoka sighed, and gritted his teeth, " I guess we can still go and get sometime and save it for later," Tsuzuki smiled.

" What do you want? I'm kind of in the mood for Italian," Hisoka and Tsuzuki walked into the distance.

****

Happy 4th everyone, sorry this one took so long, I started working so it's been hard getting ideas of what I should type, thanks for all of the reviews, I hope you like this chapter! The next update will be quicker, I'm sure.


End file.
